The present invention relates to an equipment roof mounting system particularly adapted for the securable suspension of a piece of air conditioning equipment, such as a compressor, at a uniform height above the level of a flat horizontal roof. In the prior art, it has been customary to place air conditioning equipment directly on top of a horizontal roof. Such roofs are typically covered by a layer of tar or asphalt. Over time, the effect of heat and the elements will cause the weight of the air conditioning equipment to penetrate into the layer of roofing material and, as well, the elements will cause the gradual rusting and degradation of the structural interface between the air conditioning equipment and the roofing material of the horizontal roof. Resultingly, a horizontal roof situated air conditioning compressor will gradually rust at its base while penetrating the layer of roofing material until the roof proper is reached. When this has occurred, damage to the roof and air conditioning equipment will accelerate and, in particular, will place electrical wiring and connection in the area of the base of the air conditioning equipment at risk.
As a response to the above problem, various regulatory groups, within the State of Florida and elsewhere, have proposed changes to the building codes which would prohibit the direct placement of air conditioning equipment upon a horizontal roof. Under such proposed building code regulations, all air conditioning equipment placed upon a building would require the support or suspension of such equipment upon a stand or bracket structure. It is, accordingly, as a response to such changes in the regulatory climate of the building industry that the present invention is directed.
Said proposed new building codes also require equipment support means which are non-conductive and non-corrosive. The instant invention accordingly responds in these areas to the needs for safer and more effective air conditioning equipment support means which have developed in the art.
That prior art, known to the inventor, in the instant art area consist of U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,203 (1929) to Thronley, entitled Cooling Device Stand; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,810 (1959) to Goettl, entitled Adjustable Support for Evaporative Coolers. Neither the device reflected in said patents, nor other devices known to the inventor, provide a suitable solution to the air conditioning equipment suspension problem above set forth.